Petit Computer Wiki:Chat/Logs/30 October 2013
11:57 Hey Twin 11:57 hi 12:11 So um 12:11 I got rid of the enemy, as I felt like it's too big of a job for me 12:13 D: 12:13 Yeah 12:13 I'm just trying to fix bugs 12:13 And found out what progress I will make today 12:14 ? 12:14 Like what feature I will implement 12:14 o 12:16 The only bug I know right now is when you press A (after the sword slash) while moving your character will activate it's walking SPANIM, even though when you are not moving it 12:17 Yep 12:18 I honestly don't know what to add 12:18 Maybe I should make a BG 12:18 yeah 12:18 add a BG 12:19 I'm making one 12:19 It's just a simple grass field 12:20 nice 12:21 Alright 12:21 How do I print a backround 12:21 ? 12:21 Like 12:21 How do I make the BG show up 12:21 What command 12:21 BGPUT/BGFILL 12:21 So 12:21 Errr 12:21 Um 12:22 So 12:22 I have the background ready 12:22 How exactly do I make the BG the background I made? 12:22 load scu0 12:23 And? 12:23 LOAD "SCU0:FILENAME",0 12:23 thats it 12:24 Yeah it works nicely 12:24 Looks nice with the background 12:25 cool 12:26 I've fixed the collision of the screen a bit 12:26 So I can just barely go out the screen 12:27 I honestly don't know what to do now 12:27 Any ideas? 12:28 add a title screen 12:29 Hmmm 12:29 Yeah that seems good 12:29 Give me some tips on that 12:30 ugh gtg 12:30 bye 12:30 Oh see ya 12:30 happy programming 12:31 hi 12:31 Oh Hi 12:31 <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 12:31 <> 12:32 Eem 12:33 yep spam 12:34 ideas for games not RPG?? 12:35 Erm 12:35 any?? 12:35 hi 12:35 Go make Tetris or something 12:35 oh 12:36 Is that above your level 12:36 Then um 12:36 How about Space Invaders 12:36 mmmmmno petitris again no 12:36 Errrrr 12:36 space inavders! 12:36 Yeah you like that 12:36 Go with it 12:36 "the petit space invaders"!! 12:36 Or maybe 12:36 Petit Invaders 12:36 yeah 12:36 Alright 12:36 That sounds good 12:37 PI project 12:37 Mhm 12:37 "They've come to invade your space and chew bubble gum!" 12:37 Hhahaha 12:37 yay! 12:38 There's already a nice space invaders though. 12:38 my basses are in a sample game 12:39 like PI project 12:40 sorry i hate my BAD connection 12:42 User blog:Abraham Software/Petit Invaders(PI project) 12:43 any read "the word of a gamer" 12:44 hi 12:44 well... 12:44 ... 12:45 hi 12:45 hi! 12:45 User blog:Abraham Software/Petit Invaders(PI project) 12:45 Bye, maybe 12:45 bye! 12:45 see you later! 12:46 bye 12:46 progress is 0% 12:46 yep 12:46 well good luck 12:46 i start as idea 5 min ago 12:46 oh cool 12:46 PRINT"HELLO! 12:47 PRINT"I HATE TELMEX 12:47 ? 12:47 ?"what 12:47 TELMEX is in wikipedia wait.. 12:48 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Telmex i hate it gave you a TOO BAD service 12:49 Success! 12:49 I have successfully made a title screen! 12:49 nice 12:49 It reads Title 12:49 i'm working on a title screen atm for my game 12:49 for?? 12:49 With Start in a box! 12:49 I'll put end in there 12:50 good job 12:50 nice 12:50 i for PI or AOTG 12:50 *is 12:50 i'm making title screen for my rpg 12:51 my RPG is %10 only the title :( 12:51 hi 12:51 Hi 12:51 Hey, Brian. 12:51 i've been working on my rpg for a few months now 12:51 i think brainpx8 is away 12:51 hi 12:51 Pixelli collision? 12:52 Ok 12:52 yay! 12:52 Brian px8? 12:52 Brian XP7! 12:52 i haven't figured out the technical stuff yet, i'm sure you could do it. but i have collision detection finished 12:52 brainpx8* 12:52 i <3 SMB3 12:52 i'm going to make the qrs now 12:53 i this http://smileboom.com/special/ptcm2/qrmaker/en_us/qrmaker.html please! 12:53 ew no 12:53 ptcutilities is better 12:54 i HATE PTCUtilities all games i make are maked on 3DS 12:54 *are 12:54 i mean for making qr codes 12:54 *maked 12:54 yeah for this 12:54 are false qr 12:54 ? 12:55 i cant scan PTCutilities qr 12:55 ... 12:55 have you played aottg? 12:57 no 12:57 Desktop randomly just shut off on me... 12:57 oh 12:57 apparently ptcutilities makes false qrs 12:57 Anyway...I'm back! 12:58 ...It does? 12:58 idk 12:58 Anyway about the collision? 12:58 yeah 12:58 testing atm 12:58 then i'll make qrs 12:58 Ok 12:59 Thx 12:59 np 12:59 Thanks alot...This wouldn't be done without you... 12:59 Next up...Small mobs then I will make a few changes regarding inventory/touch screen layout 01:00 Bunnies! 01:01 ... 01:01 Hi Abe 01:01 ok it needs some fixing on the start screen you can handle that 01:01 Yes i can 01:01 But collison is fully functional? 01:02 not fully 01:02 What do you mean? 01:02 its still glitchy 01:02 Is it very glitchy? 01:02 but collision detection works 01:02 Ok 01:02 very glitchy 01:02 ...I hope I can figure this out 01:03 Okay 01:03 I got the title screen set 01:03 I'm just trying to get the selector down 01:03 You saw my very simplistic code...I (Might) Be able to get this down... 01:03 Time for a very long learning process... 01:04 abe :3 01:04 honest abe 01:04 bramchy! 01:04 ...Dafuq is Bramchy? I like meemoo's much better 01:05 is my aka 01:05 moomee 01:05 Abraham aka Bramchy! 01:05 meemoo 01:05 hello, gabe 01:06 and others 01:06 hi 01:06 Is it possible to perform a test to check which part of the tile the sprite is colliding with? 01:06 im abe! 01:06 Hi Brain 01:06 idk 01:06 possible but hard 01:06 KILL ME!!!!! 01:06 Probably... 01:06 emo... 01:06 hi... 01:06 * Abraham Software died 01:06 h... 01:06 http://imageshack.com/a/img708/5725/mpjv.png 01:06 he...he died 01:07 oh 01:07 i can´t scan it! 01:07 i started on mobs 01:07 * Abraham Software died again 01:09 so, anyone tried this? 01:09 PetiTouch 01:09 is it updated? 01:09 yeah only demo 1 01:09 soon, my friend 01:09 oh 01:09 er, demo #2 actually 01:09 oh 01:09 die sausage DIE! 01:09 it's moving to "alpha preview" soon 01:10 no, don't kill gabe! 01:10 im not game uh oh oly shut up 01:10 *only 01:10 wat? ._. 01:11 I made a title screen! 01:11 Excitement! 01:12 gabe died,,, 01:12 pheonix down! 01:14 XD I <3 01:14 Final fantasy references 01:14 yay! 01:14 kupo 01:14 mr sausageman did you scan it 01:15 Yes...It is the glitchiest thing i have ever seen 01:15 ikr 01:15 I get a syntax error 3 seconds into playing... 01:16 really? 01:16 where? 01:16 Subscript out of range 217 01:16 oooh 01:16 you can't go too far left 01:16 or up 01:16 or right 01:16 Why am i flying? 01:16 IM NOT GABE!!!!!!!! 01:17 idek 01:17 wat? 01:17 it's not made to be playable 01:17 you have to edit the code 01:17 im referring to smokedsausage 01:17 (btw, his real name is gabe) 01:17 lol 01:17 Oh I know...You classified air as a block and you made it to where collision is true you go to top of block... 01:18 oh 01:18 whoopsy lol :P 01:18 SHUT UP!! 01:18 why? 01:18 IM NOT GABE 01:18 IM ABE OK 01:18 im not calling you gabe... 01:19 ... 01:19 Ok...? I'm Gabriel... 01:19 01:19 01:19 01:19 01:19 and 01:19 it's pretty clear your name is abe... 01:19 and agbe is... 01:19 *gabe 01:19 We aren't calling you Gabe 01:19 My Real name is Gabe 01:19 oh 01:19 sorry forgot all!! 01:19 i can see why calling him "gabe" is offensive... 01:19 but i may be overthinking it... 01:20 I think I may have a fix...But you may not be able to jump... 01:20 who wants to here a joke? 01:20 Sure 01:20 yep 01:21 i designed a digital rights management system that prevent people from stealing free software 01:21 *Hear... 01:21 ... 01:21 XD I GET IT! 01:21 i actually did 01:21 XD 01:21 01:21 Oh...What language? 01:21 SmileBASIC 01:22 Oh...I thout we were talking about IBM OR the apple 2 here...AppleBasic 01:22 the current flaw with the system is...the license key is clearly displayed in the source code XD 01:22 XD 01:22 *applause* 01:22 ... 01:22 lol 01:22 why?? 01:23 because i can :D 01:23 i don´t found a sense 01:23 This is a long ass loop 01:23 its just a small experiment 01:23 ... 01:23 PRINT"WHY?? 01:24 REBOOT 01:24 in honesty 01:24 you know how windows require an activation key, right? 01:24 Oh my god 01:24 I finally finished my title completely 01:24 It looks beautiful 01:24 yay! i had more trouble making a title screen in game maker than in SmileBASIC 01:25 BOOM-Glitch one fixed... 01:25 their GUIs are horrible... 01:25 Now a million more 01:25 XD 01:25 game maker sucks 01:25 i know, right 01:26 i dont et how yoyo games actually make good games on android... 01:26 they need to be fed was actually kind of fun 01:26 Now no more syntax errors...If I made Air not a block would that screw up anything? 01:26 uhhh 01:26 make air not solid 01:26 How? 01:26 idk 01:26 brian try using scratch 01:26 it's even worse 01:27 my RPG use touch screen 01:27 nice 01:27 I actually feel like making something like a old Windows Operating System 01:27 But I realize that operating systems are overmade in PTC :c 01:28 yeah 01:29 Too many n00bs out here who think that SmileBasic was jjst for operating systems and don't realize it can do more 01:30 i know, right 01:30 i started with an operating system though... 01:30 scratch, lol 01:30 my game design teacher makes us use scratch 01:30 that's horrible... 01:31 i've been in that class for 9 weeks already and he's just now "teaching" us how to use > and < 01:31 yell at him/her and force im/her to use visual studio! 01:31 and install notepad++ 01:31 scratch is a bad program to get into game design 01:32 that's actually my other hobbie 01:32 ikr 01:32 i can give you a few pointers 01:32 programming is just completely different from scratch... 01:32 it's funny though when he messes up or does something really pointless like a forever if then repeat one time then if etc 01:33 and he says we've been "programming" games when all we've done is make sprite move arounf 01:33 you simply can't just willy nilly drag and drop a battlefield 5... 01:33 XD 01:33 eah, "programming" 01:33 show him your reputation here! 01:33 So um 01:33 loloolollolololololololololololololollololl 01:33 Errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr 01:33 I made a background and a title screen today 01:33 you obviously have better skills than him/her 01:34 I think I should make a sign with text 01:34 how did he even get the job? 01:34 But I don't really know how to do that 01:34 I 01:34 The collision doesn't even do anything twinz! 01:34 I'd also need to make a message box system 01:34 Which I don't know how to do 01:34 did he talk to you about game immersion? 01:34 he said he's a technology teacher 01:34 the dos and donts of paid funtionality in free 2 play games? 01:34 our old gd teacher quit last year 01:34 pfft... 01:35 "technology" teacher 01:35 XD 01:35 my nexus 7 could replace him/her 01:35 btw, what's his/her gender? 01:35 i get kicked off the computer a lot for messing around 01:35 male 01:35 My school offers nothing useful in technology...They think that using an easy to use blog creator is programming and a website for fun is serious animation... 01:35 i hate having to write "him/her"... 01:35 XD 01:36 pfft. 01:36 Hey Twin 01:36 They don't offer anything useful 01:36 I plan on making a sign with text 01:36 cool 01:36 expose them to Css and HTML5 01:36 But I'm confused on the topic 01:36 XD 01:36 it's easy miblon 01:36 I don't really know how to make a good one 01:36 they'll be like, what is this alien technology?! 01:36 XD 01:36 first make it print words then make it look good 01:36 did you show them your work on ptc? 01:36 I have been trying to get them to teach us HTML but they tell me no...that crap is boring 01:36 no 01:37 i'm not even going to bother 01:37 Well what I want to do 01:37 Is that when you press A 01:37 i do it all the time 01:37 he clearly knows nothing about designing games 01:37 it will show you the text 01:37 just to be an arse about it XFD 01:37 XD 01:37 gtg 01:37 farewell 01:37 the "F" resembles tears literally comming out while laughing 01:37 see ya 01:37 I have been learning Javascript...completely ignoring everything in that clss...Just programming in javascript 01:37 happy programming 01:37 or snot... 01:38 bye 01:38 you my friend, are gifted than the simpletons who write blogs and think they'll creat halo 7 01:38 Javascript... 01:38 good enough 01:38 really, it's a great start 01:38 Alright 01:39 I tampered with the spawn of the character 01:39 wait, how old are you gabe? 01:39 It uses RND to decide where you'll spawn 01:39 mib, sorry i've been ignoring you... 01:39 Thanks...I want to learn that before moving onto C++ or Java (Which I already know a little thatnks to NetBeans) 01:39 It's okay 01:39 And I'm 14 01:39 I mean like this conversation seems pretty interesting 01:39 high school buddies! 01:39 Sadly my school holds no developing classes 01:39 im 15 01:39 So I can't discuss about anything 01:39 aw... 01:39 XD I'm in 8th sadly... 01:39 Mmmm 01:39 wait, wat? 01:40 im in 10th 01:40 So what my game's become 01:40 Er...9 sorry the 8 is nest to 9 01:40 It has 01:40 A title screen 01:40 oh, freshman! 01:40 Stabbing with a sword and movement with a character 01:40 GOD I CAN't TYPE 01:40 A background 01:40 lawl 01:40 That's about it 01:41 How long have you been programming..Both of you? 01:41 Ooooo 01:41 Me? 01:41 Um 01:41 Yes you 01:41 I don't 01:41 errr 01:41 I guess I really started with Petit Computer 01:41 I mean like I only got 2 months ago and I have some knowledge in it 01:41 How long have you had it? 01:41 Oh 01:41 2 months 01:41 I mean it's my first real experience 01:41 ... 01:41 er... 01:41 I mean 01:41 tough to say 01:41 I used Stencyl 01:42 Didn't understand it in the slightest 01:42 Tried GameMaker 01:42 i guess 5 years i guess? 01:42 Too simple 01:42 Petit Computer's good 01:42 game maker is horrible 01:42 I know 01:42 What would you grade PTC? 01:42 my first experience was with linux and shell scripts 01:42 8.2/10 01:42 2 Years for me 01:43 If you got all you expected from PTC3DS, what would you grade it then? 01:43 Started learning with Khan Academy 01:43 my first really programming experience was last year 01:43 ah, yes 01:43 khan academy is very helpful 01:43 I LOVE Khan Academy... 01:43 What's Khan Academy? 01:43 that guy is a GOD! 01:43 They have relly good teachings :3 01:43 its an online lecture 01:44 Oh 01:44 its on youtube 01:44 Wow I really cannot type today... 01:44 oH 01:44 you can start with it! 01:44 Well yeah 01:44 I'll hang with Petit Computer until I make a first real game 01:44 my laptop keyboardis right above the trackpad 01:44 That;s fully fledged and fun 01:44 it always screws me up... 01:44 They teach Python (Very hard) and Javascript 01:44 python? 01:44 I don't like python 01:45 lol, that's as easy as shell scripts 01:45 I'm not into that 01:45 linux ft! 01:45 I don't use linux so... 01:45 gabe, this is a beginning of a great friendship! 01:45 I wish i could...But it gives me crap for using it 01:45 i mean, we have a lot in common 01:46 what crap? 01:46 Thatnks 01:46 partitioning? 01:46 i know, it's very teious 01:46 *tedious 01:46 Internet issues (ubuntu) crashes system performance 01:46 oh 01:46 What I'm now dong 01:46 i just blame my computer and try to find a fix 01:46 *doing 01:46 its usually the b43 drivers that are missing 01:46 Is making a random pitch for each time you swing your blade 01:47 but only "usually" 01:47 It's a great OS but...My PC is crap cuz im poor 01:47 my too 01:47 Radnom 01:47 i had to borrow my laptop from lausd 01:47 Hey Sparky 01:47 oops,brb 01:47 Oh my gawd it's awesome 01:47 hi 01:47 hi sparky 01:47 i hated the preinstalled image they flashed in all the laptops 01:48 so i just installed the underrated windows 8.1 01:48 pro + media center 01:48 the preinstalled image had broken wireless drivers 01:48 it even bsoded on a student once 01:48 back 01:48 hi 01:48 hi 01:48 Both my laptops broke...One doesn't like to start cause of a USB error at startup and I cannot use my BIOS setupt to override it or skip it for boot and the other needs a charger and a new battery 01:48 OOOO 01:48 gabe, are you on steam right now? 01:48 I can add a running option that functions with B! 01:49 Random,is there a way to get so badly banned from a wikia you cant even visit or see it? 01:49 No...Steam hates me and my family...It won't update 01:49 Hmmm...Long message I see 01:50 ... 01:50 Oh...Damn 01:50 How long 01:50 i think epicguy500 did... 01:50 didn't he make epicos? 01:50 yes, that guy 01:50 He was banned? 01:50 he was globally banned from wikia 01:50 globally! 01:51 But 01:51 Only people i know are banned are zyex and creepy pasta duse...Was he setting up a terrorist plot? 01:51 is there a way to prevent urself from even seeing a certain wikia 01:51 OMG 01:51 sausage 01:51 Yes? 01:52 dude* 01:52 plz stop saying that,that is the exact wikia I want to be banned from forever 01:52 I'm adding a running feature! 01:52 Hahah 01:52 The creepy pasta wikia 01:52 Brian? 01:52 and u just brought it up!DX 01:52 yeah? 01:52 XD I hate creepy pasta 01:52 me too 01:52 I want to never be able to see it again 01:52 Thought you died 01:52 BULLSH*T CREEPYPASTA TIME! 01:52 lol 01:52 Aww...No 01:52 Creepy pasta is the only thing I hate about internet 01:53 Just no 01:53 its pasta that creeps to you and forces you to listen to its stories 01:53 dont forget rule 34 01:53 Weeee! 01:53 01:53 Really? I hate alot of things about the internet...Trollers mainly 01:53 It really forces me 01:53 due to the wiki's guidelines, im not going to explain it... 01:53 Hey Brian 01:53 yeah? 01:53 I go there a lot,and read it 01:53 Can I use decimals in PTC? 01:53 Okay? Now i'm curious 01:53 Or is it only whole numbers 01:54 because it draws me for some odd reason 01:54 how? variables? 01:54 Yes 01:54 In like 01:54 u can u decis 01:54 PX=PX-1.5 01:54 Like that 01:54 Ive used them 01:54 not exactly 01:54 X.X now im confused 01:54 I didnt know what u were using them for 01:54 if there's going to be characters other than numbers and decimals 01:54 Chaos 01:54 Yerp 01:54 it needs to be a string instead of a variable 01:54 Hmmm 01:54 Brian,why are u mentioning r34?XD 01:54 I guess I can't then 01:55 lol 01:55 I like supersonic speed then 01:55 WEEE 01:55 What is rule 34??? 01:55 anyone reading the chat log, PLEASE DO NOT SEARCH FOR IT! 01:55 errr,u dont wanna know 01:55 I'd prefer not to tell you 01:55 And don't search 01:55 but rule 1 is 01:55 mib, 01:55 If only you want to be disgusted 01:55 Ok...Hey google tab i just opened 01:55 Do not speak of it 01:55 Go ahead if you want to be disgusted 01:55 2.DO NOT SPEAK OF IT 01:55 ...I'm svared 01:55 brb, ill talk to mib privately 01:55 Meh 01:56 Type Jeff the Killer then 01:56 Should give you pleasent dreams 01:56 http://lmgtfy.com/?q=r34 01:56 I don't want to click that 01:56 oh...Well this is O.o 01:56 omg,plz stop saying creepy macoroni 01:56 me neither... 01:56 Me either 01:56 smoky here does though 01:56 (elbows smoky) 01:57 yay, cars! 01:57 * Sparkystream says go on 01:57 Gawd...Rule 34 is... 01:57 ooh 01:57 *cries in disgust 01:57 try rule 35 . w ' 01:57 Rule 34... 01:58 GOTO @RULE35 01:58 no wait,dont do that 01:58 hehe 01:58 go to negatve 2 01:58 *negative 01:59 This chat is chaos 01:59 hello 01:59 Brian do you have Xbox live? 01:59 BrianXP7: 01:59 No 01:59 not really 02:00 Sparky... 02:00 Things that scare me 02:00 Oh 02:00 i only use it via Windows 8 02:00 people sayign exe,avi 02:00 mentionign cp 02:00 gamertag: BrianXPSeVen 02:00 linking cp X.X 02:00 Ok...I'd rather have 7 02:00 HAHAHAHAHA 02:00 WEEEE 02:00 and pics of cp 02:00 some arsehole took "BrianXP7"... 02:00 anything about that 02:00 wait, that was me 02:00 club penguin? 02:00 I set my PX to 6! 02:00 SUPERSONIC SPEED 02:00 sed to, hated it 02:00 cp=Club penguin 02:00 and people saying sonic sometimes 02:01 My most hated ptc command is EXEC 02:01 What? I hate cp i was just stating it 02:01 why? 02:01 it's essentail 02:01 *essential 02:01 me? 02:01 Oh my god 02:01 Really? Mine is GPUTCHR 02:01 I set my PX and PY to 10 02:01 Well,A creepypasta I read ends with exe 02:01 ROLLING AROUND AT THE SPEED OF SOUND 02:02 which is in exec 02:02 and I hate exec because of that ._. 02:02 it should be banned from the internet 02:02 xxslyfoxhoundxx fanboy... 02:02 i'VE CHANGED IT TO 25 02:02 I'm slowing down time 02:02 I can't rhyme 02:02 hehe 24 02:02 I just did 02:03 I'll go on ebay and bid 02:03 ya wanna know what's funnier then 24? 02:03 25! 02:03 HAHAHAHA 02:03 um,can I cuss real quick brian?-w- 02:03 Guys 02:03 I set my PX and PY to 240 02:04 Why would you even ask that? 02:04 I can't even see myself 02:04 (frooting) deviantart,they put a hot topic report of slendy 02:04 Thats why 02:04 its apparently for the halloween season 02:04 Oh...Frooting...Such a bad word 02:04 So guys 02:04 Do any of you still trick or treat 02:04 Yes? 02:04 yeahHe didnt say yes 02:04 If so, what is your costume 02:04 so I put that 02:05 I dont have a costume 02:05 imma just go 02:05 No 02:05 I will just steal my 2 little cousin's 02:05 Okay 02:05 I'm gonna be some phantom repear thing 02:05 Even though I wanted to be a Mudkip or something 02:06 Squirtlechu... 02:06 Don't go to vegas 02:06 http://images.alexonsager.net/pokemon/fused/25/25.7.png 02:07 That's... 02:07 http://images.alexonsager.net/pokemon/fused/7/7.25.png 02:07 'w' 02:07 Can we talk about PTC 02:07 So Spark what are you programming 02:08 errr,people rarey talk about that here 02:08 hmmmm 02:08 I'm tired guys so seeya everyone! 02:08 Im messing with people games 02:08 Bye Sausage 02:08 bye 02:08 I'm tinkering with mine 02:08 bye 02:08 recently twins titan gamr 02:08 *game 02:08 Bye Brian 02:08 I have a sword sound effect 02:08 Im keep messing up gravity 02:08 And the pitch varies from 1 to 1000 02:08 so the chr flies all over 02:08 Since I'm using RND 02:08 It's pretty cool 02:09 Since it varies each time you slash 02:09 and ull have to try to get him back to ground to fight 02:09 I ike flying really high 02:09 then down swording and flying quickly to attack the foe 02:09 I'm still thinking of a title to call my game 02:09 whats it about 02:10 Well I dunno 02:10 There's a guy 02:10 Im makinga game that can make songs 02:10 He has a sword 02:10 He slashes things 02:10 and tell u how to use the 02:10 like what 02:10 I dunno 02:10 He just haword and he slashes 02:10 There's nothing you can slash yet 02:10 dunnord 02:10 dunno-sword . w ' 02:10 Dunnord? 02:11 Mmm 02:11 I like that 02:11 XD,I was jk 02:11 Or maybe 02:11 Sworno 02:11 MM 02:11 Swordo 02:11 Mmmm 02:11 Mmmmmm 02:11 Nah 02:11 gah 02:11 u said MM 02:11 dont say that plz 02:11 Erm. Okay. 02:12 Theres a creepypasta for almost everything -_- 02:12 Blash? 02:12 Since you have a blade 02:12 and you slash things 02:12 and MM can make me think of something that a creepypasta influenced 02:12 Blash 02:12 Blash of the Dunnowrdios 02:12 XD,jk X3 02:13 Nah 02:13 jk 02:13 How about Blunnord 02:13 A combination I guess 02:14 Nah 02:14 XD 02:14 Miblash 02:14 Miblonian-Blash 02:16 Mmmm 02:16 Yeeeemmm 02:16 It fits 02:16 I guess 02:16 ? 02:16 X3,Im kinda joking 02:17 I like it though 02:17 well,ok :3 02:18 Wow 02:18 I'm impressed 02:18 All this has reached 176 lines of code 02:19 :o 02:19 Is it a text game? 02:19 or a normal one? 02:19 It uses sprites 02:20 kk 02:20 is it a text game 02:21 No 02:21 cool 02:21 It's not going to be a text game 02:21 what r plannign it to be?'w' 02:22 like 02:22 whats the storyline? 02:22 the objective? 02:23 I don't know 02:23 I mean I want it to be big but I don't have the skill 02:23 kk 02:24 um,are u saying u want my help? 02:24 I mean like I can give you QR codes 02:24 ._.,I'm not exactly that good a ptc. :c 02:24 The problem is I can't read them, my camera is broken 02:24 But I can try to help u.>:3 02:25 Well 02:25 Um 02:25 I could test them 4u 02:30 ? 02:33 not now ._. 02:33 my bateery is dead 02:33 *battery 02:40 ;-; 02:40 You could do that 02:41 ? 02:41 I mean I could provide you with a qr code and you can test 02:41 The problem is that there's not a lot to test though 02:43 kk 02:44 i dont need to then 02:50 So um 02:50 yeah 02:50 Id keep talking if u did 03:04 Good Night 03:04 ~Good Night To everyone~ 03:05 hope creepypasta doesnt scare me a ton 03:05 tommarow I might "parent block" myself if they have that from the creepypasta wikia,then ill be done ^^ 08:40 So um 08:40 Twin 08:40 Did you get it 08:40 yeah 08:40 it's good so far 08:40 but the scu file isn't necessary 08:40 Oh why 08:41 Im back 08:41 BGFILL 0,0,0,500,500,161,9,0,0 08:41 hi 08:42 Oh that works 08:42 Is that the grass sprite? 08:42 As I want to use it 08:42 yeah 08:42 Scu file? 08:43 for miblon's game 08:43 Alright I'll edit it 08:43 the bg 08:43 SCU is BG 08:43 Oh 08:43 brian have you seen the BGD files? 08:44 Lol, thefinish product is usually polished 08:44 No 08:44 go into chred and change BGU to BGD 08:44 then start the prg 08:44 Wait 08:44 Which number is the palette 08:44 9 08:44 Oh 08:44 What line 08:45 22 08:45 also change the 4 to 2 08:45 Holy crap 08:45 Why's that 08:45 What 4? 08:46 talking to mr brain 08:46 Kay 08:46 hihihihihihihih 08:46 hi 08:46 i 08:46 Wow 08:46 I never know the keyboard was a program 08:46 you can do so much with a BGD 08:47 my computer is working... but it will probably stop after I turn it off... 08:47 Amazing find! 08:47 ikr 08:47 hey hey person hi 08:49 I am making the oCd texture pack on Minecraft DS 08:49 its looking good 08:49 so far 08:49 Hmmm 08:49 Wow there's a lot of people here 08:49 Anyways I need help on what I'm going to add into my game next 08:50 errr 08:50 ... 08:51 pearson person persson 08:51 g 08:51 t 08:51 g 08:51 bye 08:51 goodbye friends i am gone 08:53 Oh well that limits me 08:53 yep 08:55 I mean 08:55 I need help with my game 08:55 I don't know what to progress today 08:56 persson 09:04 person 09:05 hi 09:05 >w<" 09:05 Err,Today I was thinking of making something I REALLY HATE. 09:05 ... 09:05 A creepypasta 09:05 ... 09:06 Ive been thinking about it for the past few days 09:06 .... 09:06 IDK why 09:06 im making the oCd texture pack in mcds 09:06 I usually think about creepypasta every day of my life,because I dread it. 09:06 Its my biggest fear 09:06 ... 09:06 oCd? 09:07 http://www.minecraftforum.net/topic/582711-16x16-ocd-pack-by-disco/ 09:07 cool 09:08 gtg 09:08 ... ok? 09:09 Okay then... 09:11 hello 09:11 hi 09:12 Hello 09:12 magikarp use splash 09:13 Magikarp used bounce! 09:13 D: 09:13 someone revive person 09:13 It's super effective to the astonished onlookers! 09:13 oooh lumage knows big boy words 09:14 XD 09:14 No, person is having a nice time thinking about his life. 09:15 brb 09:15 why not think about his life in the bathroom, like me 09:15 Like catastrophe. 09:18 ... 09:18 Mmmmm 09:18 So 09:18 My game 09:18 I need ideas 09:18 Easy to implement ideas 09:18 a giant donkey 09:18 Acheivements 09:18 Nope to both of you 09:19 Cheats 09:19 Candy 09:19 a giant shoe 09:19 A taco wagon. 09:19 a taco wagon destroyer 09:20 wait no a GIANT taco wagon destroyer 09:20 Look guys 09:20 My game only consists of a character slashing and moving 09:20 I want to progess step by step 09:20 Multiple languages 09:21 a giant butt 09:21 Lumage, that will be a possibility in the future 09:21 A taco wagon 09:21 Since I dunno if this game will ever be finished 09:21 Something that makes sense 09:21 A giant Bloopy 09:22 K S s-toe 09:22 Don Quixote 09:23 a giant pen 09:23 Multiple characters or skins 09:23 a giant (squirrel) 09:23 Trees 09:24 a giant cake 09:24 A help menu 09:24 a giant dog 09:24 I want some gameplay progressions 09:24 hi 09:24 hmmm 09:24 Like trees 09:25 make a giant cake appear after you destroy the taco wagon with a giant taco wagon destroyer 09:25 enemies 09:25 Like trees 09:25 enemies and trees 09:25 Like ents 09:25 I'd need help with enimies 09:25 enemies not enimies 09:25 So you guys need to help me program an enemy 09:26 I'm sorry, I type too fast and I don't revise my sentences 09:26 Stick a fork in the toaster 09:26 stick a toaster in the fork 09:27 Just copy it from- oh. I didn't release it yet. 09:27 he cant scan qrs 09:27 http://tinyurl.com/ntyky6k 09:27 09:27 Errr 09:27 Well I just don't know how to program an enemy 09:28 So how should I start? 09:28 start with spset and spofs 09:28 Well, all the games you could copy it from have scripts that grab variables from random places or are extremely confusing need code from other place to work. 09:29 yeah 09:29 Alright 09:29 How should I exactly spawn the enemy 09:29 http://tinyurl.com/mupuj42 09:29 09:29 Should I set it to a room? 09:29 sure 09:29 GIANT CAKE YO 09:29 Like 09:29 How should I do that? 09:30 Spset, then IMMEDIATELY afterwards, spofs it to the desired location 09:30 Hang on 09:30 Woah 09:30 Hold it 09:30 Wait 09:30 Hmmm 09:30 ? 09:30 You should only call SPSET ONCE for every sprite you have, even if they disappear 09:30 I'd need to program something in my Main Loop 09:31 DONT STICK THE FORK IN THE TOASTER 09:31 For it to active enemies in certain places 09:31 For instance, if you know you're only going to have 20 objects on the screen at once at any given time ever, just call SPSET on 20 sprites, but never call it again 09:31 thats exactly what i do 09:31 (Unless you need to change the size) 09:31 (spchr) 09:32 Em 09:32 This way, your sprites don't appear up in the corner for a short while when you want them to reappear. You can just immediately SPOFS them 09:32 so you can change a value at the end of the setting, and see if it has not been placed yet right? 09:32 So what I want 09:32 when my enemies die i use spofs and move them off-screen 09:32 Is for enemies to be set in their room 09:32 And then not accidently set again 09:33 http://tinyurl.com/lurjnqz 09:33 09:34 no 09:34 Okay so 09:34 Tin 09:34 *Twin 09:34 tin 09:34 How do you spawn enimies 09:34 *enemies 09:34 at start do SPSET #,128,0,0,0,0 09:35 then in the enemy subroutine use SPOFS to move it 09:35 Well, it's not an "enemy" yet, just a placed sprite 09:35 Well yeah 09:35 So 09:35 If I want enemies 09:35 to be set in certain rooms 09:35 How should I do that? 09:36 idk 09:36 i know nothing about ai 09:36 I'm thinking like a room variable 09:36 like if room=1 09:36 You know where the room is, correct? 09:36 then spawn these enemies 09:36 Each room will have a number for room variable 09:36 Oh.... nevermind 09:36 http://tinyurl.com/on975t3 09:36 09:37 http://textcraft.net/ 09:37 make ur own... 09:37 Yeah, I think that would work. 09:37 no 09:37 Okay 09:37 i will not use textcraft 09:37 XD 09:38 Just make sure that it also looks to see if an enemy has already been placed. 09:38 Hmm 09:38 I'll make it so that the SPOFS will be a random location 09:39 using RND! 09:40 why is person so dead? he should not be so dead. its bad for your health. 09:40 My code has reached 210 lines 09:40 Haha! 09:42 im going to be afk 09:46 AH! 09:47 Anyone here? I got an error with my code 09:48 Yeah? 09:48 I got an Out of Memory error 09:48 It's on a line that holds memory for enemies in a room 09:48 hi! 09:49 ... 09:51 is person alive now? 09:52 Goodbye 09:52 bye! 09:54 Um 09:54 Oh great 09:55 can you add giant cakes now? 09:56 well 09:56 what 09:57 shhhhhhhhhhhhh i'll tell u a secret 09:57 http://images.nintendolife.com/users/64521/avatar_large.gif?v=1374758564 09:57 well its secret till i release it today 09:58 say it now!! 09:58 im making the oCd texture pack in mcds 09:59 for MC or MCDS 09:59 mcds 10:00 make a nic cage texture pack 10:00 ... 10:00 ... 10:00 no 10:00 oh 10:00 I am playing Puzzle bobble/Bust a Move 4 right now. 10:00 errr 10:01 Um 10:01 also after i release the texture packs i made i am taking requests 10:01 Okay 10:01 I'm actually programming an enemy 10:01 I get a error when I spawn it 10:01 I don't know why 10:01 Here's my code 10:01 but something that is 16x16 so no sphax 10:02 whats the error 10:03 ROOM=1 10:03 IF ROOM 1 THEN GOSUB @ENEMY1SPAWN 10:03 10:03 @ENEMY1SPAWN 10:03 SPSET 2,128,0,0,0,0 10:03 EX=RND(240) 10:03 EY=RND(100) 10:03 SPOFS 2,EX,EY,0 10:03 GOSUB @ENEMANIM 10:03 GOTO @MAINLOOP 10:03 10:03 @ENEMANIM 10:03 SPANIM 2,2,9 10:03 Out of error 10:03 222 is @ENEMANIM 10:03 name for a city for AC:WL?? 10:04 Petitown 10:04 Bloopyville 10:04 don't use that gosub it's unnecessary 10:04 Oh 10:05 Then how can I go back to @ENEMY1SPAWN? 10:05 perrson come on 10:05 Fork in a toaster city 10:05 dont 10:05 use only one spset at start of code 10:06 twin im proud of meself i made an ai 10:06 nice 10:06 i know nothing about ai 10:06 well its more like just a sprite that moves right... 10:06 So I have to do it at the very beginning? 10:06 I don't want to do that 10:06 oh 10:07 twin... doesn't know ai!? how do you make all these games then!? 10:07 what 10:07 pokemon smash bros an aottg 10:07 and* 10:07 whoopsy lol 10:08 Well um 10:08 So 10:08 those games were an accident i just tripped one day and boom i had a game 10:08 ... 10:08 ... 10:08 my new AC:NL town loland!!! 10:08 Can you give me some lines to help me? 10:08 SPSET BLOOPY 10:08 copyer 10:09 http://wiki.elon.edu/download/attachments/6851137/Aficio.jpg 10:09 copier 10:09 ... 10:09 you are weird 10:09 no u 10:10 XD 10:10 So 10:10 .... 10:10 hello?? 10:11 Where should I put the SPSET? 10:11 PI ideas?? 10:11 start of code 10:11 help on PI code?? 10:11 SPSET 5,128,2,0,0,0,0:SPOFS 5,999,999 10:11 PI? 10:11 Petit Invaders 10:12 or Project PI 10:12 o 10:12 for PI info check this page:User blog:Abraham Software/Petit Invaders(PI project) 10:12 Oh 10:12 But wait 10:13 There's more 10:13 Should the variables EX and EY be first? 10:13 i'm making a quick fighting game where you get to customize your character 10:13 yes 10:13 Okay that's exactly the case 10:13 you can save and load the char so you don't have to remake it every time 10:15 im almost done with oCd :D 10:15 nice 10:15 im almost done with the enemy ai 10:15 ... 10:15 ... 10:17 User blog:Abraham Software/Petit Invaders(PI project) help me whit the code!! 10:18 SPSET 1,16+(DIR*2)+(GENDER*8),GENDER+2,0,0,0:SPOFS 1,(X+14)-(DIR*30),Y+3 10:18 ... 10:18 thats a line from my attack script 10:18 wait persons releasing 1.8 very soon? 10:18 yeah 10:18 0-0 10:18 ugh 10:19 yea i posted it on my daily blog 10:19 i hope and don't hope there is more blocks 10:19 0-0 10:19 0.o 10:19 ;) 10:19 >.< 10:19 who wants to volunteer to decode my code 10:19 SPSET 1,16+(DIR*2)+(GENDER*8),GENDER+2,0,0,0:SPOFS 1,(X+14)-(DIR*30),Y+3 10:19 was pearson watching me post this whole time 10:19 no 10:20 XD 10:20 i was doing homework and came to the computer at the perfect time 10:20 well pearson im making oCd in Minecraft DS 10:20 i saw 10:20 i saw that much 10:20 ... 10:21 someone should make a minigame mod for minecraft ds in beta 1.8 10:21 itll work with the new mod system 10:21 person i'm making a character customizer 10:21 Petit Blocks 10:21 i am making a more slimes 10:21 you can already have 5 slimes in beta 1.8 10:21 u rlly want more? 10:21 Petit Blocks 10:21 no more types 10:21 you can add accessories to your character 10:21 ahhhh 10:21 yes that is possible 10:21 like magma cubes and actual mc slimes 10:22 and a blue slime 10:22 mine are actual pc slimes 10:22 no 10:22 and...blue slimes? 10:22 i approve of magma cube 10:22 one accessory is a money bag you carry behind you 10:22 urs is a mcds exclusive slime 10:22 cool 10:23 and i tried to clone the real texture 10:23 in 1.8? 10:23 no 10:23 in 1.7 10:23 ... 10:23 i made the real real texture 10:23 im really lazy 10:23 i hate adding more blocks 10:24 i might postpone that till 1.8.5 10:24 oh btw person i have a q 10:24 yes? 10:24 how did you add multiple block ids? 10:24 idk 10:24 and the magma cubes real real texture and well i gotta remake oCd again... awwww... 10:24 ralph from nl helped me 10:24 i'm making a game with raycast and i want to add different blocks 10:25 ik how to add more blocks using the current system 10:25 is it mcds2.0? 10:25 but not make the system 10:25 imma be playing minecraft 10:25 person r u gonna use oCd when i release it 10:25 ok 10:26 maybe 10:26 good 10:26 ill just mess around with errors until i get it right >:3 10:26 brb... 10:27 Syntax Error 10:27 Petit Blocks for the win NO lang!! 10:27 Oh noes 10:27 *lag 10:27 A basic enemy direction line goes like this 10:28 IF ENEMDIREC NUMBER THEN E(X OR Y) OPERATION 1 10:28 Operation is + or - 10:28 EX=EX+1 10:29 oh 10:29 XD 10:29 OH GOD HE SPAMS EVRYWHERE 10:29 ? 10:30 His position changes every millisecond 10:30 yay 10:30 hi 10:30 do you have VSYNC 1? 10:30 Well 10:30 u need the vsyncs 10:30 always 10:31 Well 10:31 hi 10:31 Well the thing is 10:31 errr 10:31 U NEED THE VSYNCS 10:31 srry 10:31 Hold up 10:31 back to the darkness 10:31 My code isn't one loop 10:31 It's multiple 10:31 what 10:32 hello person 10:32 It goes to @ENEM1SPAWN 10:32 to @ENEM1ANIM 10:32 heya 10:32 Then it goes to @ENEMY1 10:32 anyone saw this: PTC Open-Source Project 10:32 and then it goes to @MAINLOOP 10:32 I'm just trying to edit some things 10:32 brian i have a q 10:33 a what? 10:33 a question 10:33 oh 10:33 how do you encrypt something 10:33 i honestly dont know 10:33 I read it, but did not completely understand it 10:33 oh 10:34 what dont you understand? 10:34 he doesn't understand because he's a magikarp 10:34 How it works. 10:34 use splash! 10:34 XD 10:34 oh, it basically saves a string to mem 10:35 Magikarp use Drago Meteor! 10:35 oh wait 10:35 he's too weak 10:35 if the string matches what the program is looking for it gives a status 10:35 Is it just matching the input with a predetermined code? 10:35 oh thanks 10:35 yes 10:36 BRB 10:36 hi 10:37 Um 10:37 So it's really just a bunch gify- 10:37 hi 10:37 im bak 10:37 Gift wrappg 10:37 G 10:37 Gtg 10:38 k 10:39 I brian 10:39 hi 10:39 hi 10:40 hi 10:41 ur never on anymore 10:41 ... 10:41 lol jk ur on im not though 10:41 im going to get on lots soon 10:42 okay 10:44 hm 10:45 hi person 10:45 hi 10:45 hey levi 10:45 ... 10:45 i am one skyblock and a spawn just spawned 10:45 a slime just spawned* 10:45 :D 10:45 ok... 10:45 a spawn just spawned 10:45 XD 10:46 A SLIME SPAWNED IM SO HAPPY but then he suicided off a building 10:46 and died 10:46 :( 10:46 0.o 10:46 it was sad 10:47 WHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY 10:47 not the slime! 10:47 theres no good sand colors on ptc :/ 10:48 ikr 10:48 ikr 10:48 rki 10:48 yea 10:48 I tried that before 10:49 when i ported sand it looked really bad 10:49 person 10:49 yes 10:49 in mcds which variable is the player's position? 10:49 uh guys should i release the first 3 texture packs now and release the oCd texture pack tomorrow? 10:49 yes 10:49 CAMX and CAMY 10:50 ok 10:50 thank 10:50 what do u say pearson 10:50 ? 10:51 ich bin nicht pearson aber ich bin peurson 10:51 wut 10:52 It's Deutsch 10:52 Ich is Is 10:52 no 10:52 ich is i 10:52 I'm sorry I'm not that fluent 10:52 "ist" is "is" 10:52 well sand in this texture pack looks horrible... 10:52 but its sand 10:52 that looks more like sandstone 10:53 i am not pearson but i am peurson 10:53 yep 10:53 thats what i said 10:53 no hes pearson 10:53 persson 10:54 Okay 10:54 verdammt do 10:54 du* 10:54 no, i am NOT pearson you (something) grandmother 10:54 ugly 10:54 Yeah that seems good 10:54 o 10:54 i called u an ugly grandma 10:55 scheisse! 10:55 haßlich großmutter 10:55 and dont say sh*t in german 10:55 verdammt du 10:55 o: 10:55 hi again!! 10:55 hi 10:55 person im 2.0 tester?? 10:55 http://translate.google.com/#de/en/verdammt%20du 10:56 ;) 10:56 --- 10:57 i can cuss fluently in german 10:57 yay! 10:57 yay 10:57 xD 10:57 Bot's random outburst of the hour: One of my variables is named PUD$. What a silly name. Another one is PUDBLOOP. 10:57 XD 10:58 ... 10:58 It stands for "Pop up dialog". And PUDBLOOP is Pop up dialog button loop 10:58 ein scheisse, zwei scheisse, rot scheisse, blau scheisse 10:59 PUDBLOOP XD 10:59 one sh*t, two sh*t, red sh*t, blue sh*t? 10:59 srsly? 10:59 language person 10:59 wow i actually finished oCd 0.o but i'll try to get the qrs later k? 10:59 XD 10:59 k 11:00 wait 11:00 Oy, can we stop with the cursing in other languages? Unless that's not what you're doing. 11:00 ocd or cod? 11:00 oCd 11:00 twin is doing it 11:00 its not my fault 11:00 sorry 11:00 I'm just saying it in general, that's all 11:00 EPIC oCD 11:00 lol putting the blame on someone else 11:00 I'm not blaming anyone. I know you all just like to joke around 11:00 IS MT TXT PACK 11:00 ok sorry mr. bot 11:00 sorry 11:01 No worries 11:02 ima put the real mc slime texture in oCd 11:02 ein fisch, zwei fisch, rot fisch, blau fisch 11:03 there 11:03 thats better 11:03 say fisch 11:03 or even better 11:03 fish 11:03 fenster 11:03 XD 11:04 say fenster (window) 11:04 window 11:05 die katse 11:05 meine katse ist sehr nett 11:05 (my cat is very nice) 11:06 ich liebe meine katse 11:06 (i love my cat) 11:06 und happy wheels 11:06 (and happy wheels) 11:06 ich liebe mein potato 11:07 WOAH 11:07 i was messing around with raycast and i placed a block in-game 11:08 gtg 11:08 byes 11:08 bye 11:09 im bored... 11:10 dont be 11:10 play http://www.totaljerkface.com/happy_wheels.php 11:10 its blcoked on the school's wifi 11:10 *blocked 11:10 D: 11:10 wait 11:10 hi 11:10 so, person 11:10 ur at school 11:10 posp? 11:10 yep 11:10 posp? 11:11 ptc open-source project 11:11 oh 11:11 they ban a game but they don't ban an online chatroom 11:11 i thought it ment 11:11 power over some pencil 11:11 lol 11:11 but that makes more sence 11:11 snese* 11:11 so, did you check out demo #2 11:11 sense* 11:11 no i didnt 11:12 try it 11:12 link? 11:12 PTC Open-Source Project 11:12 wat does it do 11:12 o_O\ 11:12 license stuff 11:13 who thinks im evil for bring drm to petit computer? 11:13 *bringing 11:13 its basically a sample license verification thing 11:13 i think its cool for private betas 11:13 so only certain people get to use it 11:13 there's a sample key in the instructions 11:13 and if the qrs are leaked you still need the key 11:14 but then the key might be inside the code 11:14 MEM 11:14 but they could easily find a way around it though 11:15 however, i doubt many people would even look through it if it's long 11:15 LOAD "MEM:XXXXX",0:?MEM$ 11:15 ? 11:15 go into code and write GOTO @A on first line then put @A after the license thing 11:16 ? 11:16 to bypass it 11:16 i did but the label name is "key" 11:18 brian 11:18 yeah? 11:18 have you seen the updates to my new interpreted language, THOLITU? 11:18 my last one was SimpleC but didnt do crap 11:18 this is the first time i heard of it... 11:19 XD 11:19 brb 11:19 so THOLITU will do a lot but is really complex 11:19 THOLITU stands for: 11:19 The Hardest Obfuscated Language In The Universe 11:19 uh... 11:19 crap... 11:20 it is an esoteric programming language 11:20 here's how to add 2+2 and store in variable X 11:20 so, same purpose as brainfcuk 11:21 right? 11:21 x+2:2~*<+>=%{X} 11:21 not really 11:21 er uh... 11:21 brainf*ck is overlysimple 11:21 hi guys 11:21 THOLITU is overly complicated 11:21 hi 11:21 hi 11:21 just, wow man 11:21 props just for understanding it 11:22 oh you havent seen an IF statement 11:22 hahahahahaha 11:22 no!!! 11:22 T~T 11:22 heres how to test if X>0 11:23 gtg, i need to leave school 11:23 ^!*X:0~-{>}>^_{ 11:23 } 11:23 11:23 aw so close 11:24 and i didnt do setv on it 11:24 =>*{0>^_{0}|^-} 11:24 ^!*X:0~-{>}>^_{ 11:24 //code 11:24 } 11:25 there 11:25 and then youll need 11:25 11:25 !O{60}>B@32 11:25 11:25 followed by 11:25 11:25 >| 11:36 hi 11:40 hi 11:41 everybody died :) 11:41 *:( 11:43 hi 11:45 hi 11:46 hi 11:48 HI 11:48 ONLY 2 edits?? 11:48 i have 71 edits 11:49 brb 11:52 GG 11:52 kk 11:53 |- -| // 11:53 <----|O O|---<<< 11:53 | ^ | \\ 11:53 | -- | 11:53 \__/ 11:53 11:54 ... 11:54 ASCII ART! :) 11:55 hi... 2013 10 30